This invention relates to an assembly of a length adjustable wire inserter, including a wire, and a lock therefor.
In many medical applications, a wire is employed for insertion into a catheter for stiffening and guiding purposes, for inserting medical devices, probes, detectors, etc., through a catheter into a patient, or for direct insertion into a patient. It is important for the physician to operate these devices with one hand, even when wearing surgical gloves, and to advance the wire inserter in a reasonably aligned manner with the direction of the device.
Also, it is important that following advancement of the wire, it can then be locked in place with a minimum effort, and without requiring use of a locking screw, or similar non-sanitary device.
In addition, when the wire islocked, the locking force should not deform or damage the wire, and when in use, the wire will not escape from its housing.